


Morning Coffee

by Candyfloss_And_Fairymoss



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, cuphead is 21+ in all my writings, cute stuff goes down when cupdice is bored, sweet n fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-02 21:20:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12734529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candyfloss_And_Fairymoss/pseuds/Candyfloss_And_Fairymoss
Summary: King Dice needs a cup of coffee to start the day, Cuphead improvises. Early morning fluff n stuff, might become prose-y, kinda just want some sweet stuff btwn the two.





	Morning Coffee

Hell has daylight. Perhaps not the soft golden glow the world above experiences each day, but it has something lighter than the harsh red and orange of the fires around it. It's a goldenrod yellow, like an old sepia photo, the Devil is resting and his ire is waned, and so too do the fires.

Cuphead likes Hell's daylight, it's something different from his world and never stops amazing him. A world of chaos and damnation bathed in the softest hue he's ever seen in all his life. He smiles from the nest of blankets and pillows, untangled himself from his lovers arms, and stretches. When he looks back he can't help but let the smile of a lovedrunk cross his face. King Dice looks lovely in Hell's daylight. His eyes are shut lightly, his mouth pooches out in the tiniest sleeping pout, and the light gives him the look of a classic photograph. A diva in white sheets, reclining, breathing, beckoning without a word. Cuphead stops to admire this every morning he's with him. He adores these moments, but soon he hops from the bed to locate a nightshirt, draped across a loveseat.

The oven goes on, a kettle full of water placed upon it, and hes breaking eggs for quick omelets. Tomatoes and mushrooms, spinach and ham, salt and pepper. Toast with butter, the smell of mushrooms caramelizing, his stomach growls and he just hopes Dice doesn't move before he gets back. Each plate gets an omelet, two pieces of toast, and he goes to the cupboard for mugs.

And finds none. Zilch. Nada.

The coffee pot is beginning it's whistle, and he contemplates calling one of the bartenders to bring him some mugs or at the least some disposable cups. Then he gets an idea. Two heaping spoons of instant coffee, milk, three sugar cubes, the breakfast tray, and away he goes. King is up by the time he gets to the bedroom, and he almost bumps him on the way back into bed with the tray. 

"You weren't supposed to get up!", Cup whines playfully, setting the tray on the nightstand and clamoring  _carefully_ into bed, patting the spot beside him for Dice to settle down next to him. He grins and sits, leaning in for a kiss with a thank you upon his lips, and then he recoils.

"You're hot!"

"Thanks, dollface, you ain't so bad yaself."

He barks a laugh, and steals some quick little kisses to save from burning himself, "The question still stands."

"You don't have any mugs... but I thought you might like some coffee." Cup gives a shy little smile, and tips his straw to Dice gently, "If that's not too weird."

Dice sits up then, pulling Cup into his chest to gently puff air over the hot coffee, "Is it weird? For you?", he leans and puffs a little harder, and he feels Cup shudder gently under his arm. "You've had quite the reaction to me putting my mouth on your rim before." And to punctuate this he puffs along his rim before pulling away.

"Nah, it tickles when you actually drink.", He smiles into Dice's chest, "Unless you make it more fun, I think we're alright."

Dice and Cup dig in, the omelets are light and fluffy, the toast crunches, Dice places grateful kisses on Cups cheek. Then, carefully, when he's sure Cup has finished his most recent bite, he grasps his handle and gently lifts him to his lips. He is careful, puffing gently over the coffee to cool it, and his lips rest upon the edge before he sips gently. The coffee is good and hot, sweetened just so, and he hums his appreciation. His other hand comes up to hold Cup's chin, and he takes a deeper pull before setting Cup'd head back on his shoulders.

"Good?", Cup grins smugly, cheeks heated by coffee and something else, something he loves.

"Delicious.", and he teasingly laps a drop of coffee that was making it way down from his rim to his temple, and Cuphead finds himself gasping.

"Finish your breakfast."

"Finish your coffee~"

They smile at one another, Cup leaning slightly into Dice, and they continue their breakfast. Coffee and all.


End file.
